


Let's be Alone Together

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kids, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the USS Enterprise, Jim waits for someone to come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be Alone Together

Jim hates it. He hates it so much it physically hurts.

When his shift is finally over, Spock offers to relieve him. The word ‘yes’ doesn’t even leave Jim’s mouth when he starts to head for the turbolift. It’s a painfully slow ride down to the medbay, and an even slower walk/jog to Bones’ office. He passes officers on his way, each taking their turn to greet him and put up their smiles. Jim appreciates it, but he doesn’t need their sentiment.

Once he arrives at Bones’ office he’s practically tackled by a four year old missile. Jim breaks out in a smile and reaches down to pick up his daughter – _Khan and his_ daughter. The girl is so much like Khan, with her golden blond hair and chubby baby cheeks the only ‘Jim’ feature visible. Jim pecks a small kiss on her forehead and she wiggles in his arms giggling.   
“Did you cause uncle Bones trouble?” he mused, gently swaying with the girl in his arms. She shook her head.

Bones appeared from around the corner. “Sorry Jim, once she heard your shift was over she bolted,” he smirked at the girl. Amid his daughter’s playful giggling, Jim’s expression faded and Bones sighed. “We still don’t have one.”   
“I know.”   
“We’re trying our best Jim-”   
“-I know,” he said bluntly. Sometimes he wishes that he could swap places with Khan. It should’ve been him. Other times he wishes for the mentality of the girl in his arms; so blissfully unaware of what’s going on.

Jim shook his head. “Now Princess, let’s get you back to our quarters,” he smiled faintly, carrying the girl down the corridors, ignoring the looks he’s probably getting off of Bones.

 

“You should see her, Khan,” Jim mumbled into his husband’s hand clasped in his. He watched through teary eyes at the paleness of Khan’s lain in the medbay. A heart monitor beeped every so often, reminding him that Khan was still alive and in there somewhere.

“Four years,” Jim winced. “It should have been me.”

Jim waited for Khan to move, to shuffle in the bed, to do anything. But nothing ever happened. Sometimes he thought that nothing ever would. He was so tired and his body was telling him to go back to his quarters and sleep, but whenever he did, it hurt. His chest constricted and Sophie, little Sophie, would crawl into bed with him and try to make Daddy happy again. He wanted Khan back _now_.

If he was given the chance to go back to that Klingon rat-hole of a planet, Jim swears over everything and everyone he loves that he’d tear the planet in two. He still plays the scene out in his head; the news of the vessel’s capture, the broken and crackling transitions of the landing party, the longest and most tense-filled silence of his life...then the arrival of Khan in the medbay, unconscious and bleeding and so, so _white_. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t even listening to what Bones was rambling on about – poisoned blade, deep laceration, a coma, possibility of never waking up – but Jim heard deafening silence. That very morning, he had awakened a few minute before Khan in their quarters, tangled in each other in warmth and love. He was planning on telling Khan then, but ended up telling a seemingly lifeless body sprawled out in the medbay, “I’m pregnant.”

Bones didn’t murder him, which Jim fully expected. He even delivered the baby. The happiest moment of Jim’s life was shattered when he looked over to Khan just lying there, barely breathing. Sophie was put into his arms and Jim looked down. “I’ll protect you with my life,” he almost growled into her damp skin. “I swear to God above.”

Jim looked back up at Khan, expressionless and cold. He was there. Somewhere in that superhuman brain, he’s there. “I love you so much,” Jim whispered, not trusting to speak any louder. “Please come back to me.”

Jim’s eyes start to water again when he hears the door behind him open. He turns around slowly and sees Sophie standing at the door, a tribble toy that Nyota acquired for her clutched tightly in her arms. “Daddy?”   
“What are you doing here, Soph?” Jim turned around in his chair and held out his arms for her.   
She shuffled over, her bright blue eyes never leaving Khan lying on the bed. Jim doesn’t even know how this must look to her; Khan’s is as white as the sheets he’s lying on, hooked up to several different machines all telling him different things. He hates it so much.

“’Couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled and climbed into Jim’s arms. Once settled, Jim saw her staring at Khan. “Who’s this?”

Jim felt physically sick. “He’s a friend.”

Sophie nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Khan.”

Sophie, who had a thumb stuck in her mouth, gently waved her hand at the augment. “Hi.”

 _I’m going to hell_ , Jim thought. “We can’t stay here too long, sweetheart. He’s really sick.”

Sophie looped her arms around her dad’s neck and quickly fell asleep. She became heavy in Jim’s arms as the blond stood up from the chair. He kissed Sophie’s head and looked down at Khan. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the tears still welling up in the corners of his eyes, but when he looked down at Khan – his husband, the father of his daughter who Jim ashamedly didn’t tell her about because ‘it’s fucking complicated Bones get off my case before I dump you out of an airlock’ – he saw the single thing that he’s been wanting to see for four years.

His smile.

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> I'm letting you guys post/message me about what and who to write fics about. Any setting, any fandom (so long as I follow it) and any ship :3 (as long as I agree with it (which I probably will))
> 
> Get ordering ^^


End file.
